WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?
by Bellaxium
Summary: The seqeul to Cause Fang's Fergalicious. The abandoned house the flock was staying in? Wasn't so abandoned. They go to live with Dr. M. They get enrolled in school. READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I adopted this story from I'll Have Some Stupid Cliche and I'm leaving the first chapter the same.**

**Starts in Fang's POV.**

_Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you_

Welcome to the police department of not-so-sunny Lompoc, California. Do you want your one phone call now or later?

That's where we were sitting. On the hard row of chairs next to the front desk.. Apparently, the beach house wasn't so abandoned after all. Who goes on vacation for 4 months anyway? Don't they have jobs? Slackers. Angel was attempting to make them let us go and the owner drop the charges. She was having some trouble focusing on the man in charge.

_The man in the tan khakis is the owner of the house. Focus on him. _I sent at her. She nodded and got a determined look on her face. The man was standing there yelling at the person I assumed to be one of the cops. He wanted us in a cell but the cop couldn't do anything because we were minors. They would need to wait for some forms or whatever. Suddenly, he stopped. He face went blank and said something to the cop. The cop looked confused and said something. I wasn't really paying attention to the words, just the actions. The cop's face went blank too. He came over to us.

"You're free to go," he droned. We walked away casually and as soon as we were out the door we started to run and take off.

"Good job, sweetie," Max told Angel.

"Where are we going now?" she asked. Max bit her lip.

"I think we should go to your mom's house. Oh! And we could have cookies and sleep in a house that isn't occupied. Well it's occupied but we know her and she and Max are related and-," Nudge ranted until Max cut her off.

"I don't know, Nudge. I don't want to bug her," Max said reasonably. There were protests.

"I think it's a good idea. We could just hang out for a while. Maybe go to school," I said quietly. She glared at me. I shrugged. She turned back to the flock (unfortunately for her, everyone were giving her bambi eyes with Angel right next to her.) She groaned.

"Fine," she sighed. There were cheers and I even allowed a small smile.

Arizona, here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the late update. Blame it on a disease called 'writer's block'. I'm gonna skip their flight to Arizona because I couldn't think of what to write about...**

I love my mom's house. It feels just so... house-y. Permanent I guess. Why else would I be here? Anyway, the moment we walked through the door, the smell of - sniff- chocolate chip cookies overwhelmed me. _It's like she knew we were coming... _

_Nah, I told her we were,_ piped in Angel. I shot her a thankful look and indulged myself into about thirteen cookies in three seconds. During this my mom came and looked at me with pure love. Blech. I love her too, but does she have to make me gag? Then her expression changed. _Oh God, what the hell is she working up to?_

_She wants to- _Angel started but was cut off by my mom.

"I assume your staying here for a while?" I nodded in response. "Then I want to enroll you all into school."

Way to drop that bomb gently.

"What? Don't you remember that story I told you about the last - and only- school we went to? Why do you think this place is any better?" I asked through my cookies. Blah, these must have been meant as bribes. I shall never love them as much again after their betrayal.

"You're not on the run anymore," She persisted, "And you said you guys wanted a normal life anyway. Who knows? This could be for the better."

To say the least I was shell shocked. In here one minute, inhaled bunches of cookies, and enrolled in school? This was to much to take in. The flashbacks were coming back. The headhunter, Sam, the tunnel/basement, Lissa. God there better not be another one of her there.

"AHHH!" I shrieked, causing everyone to look at me.

"I take it she doesn't want to go to school," murmured Nudge to Angel. They both erupted into giggles. I just stood there and turned beet red. Fang was smirking that smirk of his. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What did I do?" He asked with a shrug.

"Exist," I shot back.

He feigned hurt and then blew me a kiss, "I love you too, sweetie."

I walked over and pecked him on the cheek, "You keep thinkin' that. I'm gonna go up and take a shower. Be down later."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% THE SHOWER%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%

Mmm.... I love a good ol' hot shower to melt away all the stress...

_We stress you out? _Angel asked sadly.

_No honey, you guys rarely stress me out. It's this house hopping that stresses me out,_ I corrected.

_Oh, I'm glad. Wait, that came out wrong, but you get what I mean, right?_

_Sure sweetie._

Finally I could enjoy this shower in peace...

**Ella POV**

I was getting bored waiting for Max to get out of the shower, so I went up there to see why she was taking so long.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, I heard singing coming from the other side.

"I got a lot to say to you," It had to be Max. And the strange thing was, it sounded _good._ I rushed to my room to get an old tape recorder. When I came back Max was still singing her guts out.

"...Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one, two I was just counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, this..."

Max finished her song (which I now have on tape...) and she turned off the water. At this I bolted to my room to review the song, when I heard a guitar and then a low voice begin singing in the room across from mine and Max's.

"Love of mine, some day you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight. Waiting for the hint of a spark. If Heaven and Hell decide. That they are both satisfied. And illuminate the no's on their vacancy sign. If there's no one beside you. When your soul embarks. Then I'll follow you into the dark..." Fang's voice was bliss. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It was deep, but not too deep. It was... you get where I'm going with this, right?

I had to show this to mom. She would know what to do with this kind of talent.

**I updated finally! R&R please! And PM me ideas. My well of creativeness is drying up. :(**

**The song Max sang was crushcrushcrush by Paramore and the song Fang sang was I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab For Cutie.**


End file.
